Shake Me Down
by JumpTheGun101
Summary: Two classic cars, two brothers, one brunet bombshell, and one hunting dog. Join them on their journey in angst, romance, and adventure


A sleek black two door '65 Mustang with white racing stripes sped down a deserted highway. Its occupant, a woman in her mid twenties clad in jeans, hiking boots, a grey t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. A large dog head was sticking out of her window, his ears flapping in the wind. Her foot was on the gas petal and she was flooring it while the sounds of AC/DC consumed her. She was of a slim build but upper body strength some men would kill for. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and her bangs fell into her olive green eyes. She stood at 5'9 and was blessed with soft features. Our occupants name is Allison **VanCortlandt**; she is precisely 25 and has a right hook that'll break your jaw in three places. She was of the last of the **VanCortlandt** descendents which are the descendents of the VanHelsing family. Her mother and father died when she was sixteen and she and her brother hit the road looking for what killed them.

Allison sped along the highway singing at the top of her lungs when blue and red lights illuminated her car.

"Son of a Bitch," she mumbled under breath. She weighed her choices, out run the cop or stop and face a ticket. A mischievous smile made its way to her mouth as she pressed harder on the gas petal. The chase was on; she watched the signs as she sped by. Only five miles to where she needed to be, and that was just enough time to out run this cop. Looking in the rearview mirror she saw the cop car falling back fast. Seeing her exit she made a quick turn to leave the cop behind. After checking that she had lost the cop her tension eased. She turned off onto a dirt road slinging gravel as she went. In a few minutes she had arrived at her destination.

The Roadhouse.

She entered the bar to see it was just as crowded as ever at this time of day. Walking up to the counter she slid onto a bar stool and waited to order a drink.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," a voice stated. Allison looked up to see Ellen leaning on the counter.

"Nice to see you too Ellen," she said with a smile. Ellen leaned over the bar and the two embraced in a hug.

"So what brings you hear?" asked Ellen placing a beer in from of the chocolate haired girl.

"I need a pit stop and to see if you have any jobs," Allison said taking a swig of the Bud.

"I'll see what Ash has and of course you can stay here." Ellen's gaze shifted to the door, Allison turned around to see what she was looking at. Two men in their twenties strode through the door. The shorter of the two looked to be more her age then the taller one. Maybe 27 she was guessing where as the taller one maybe 23. They sat in the only seat vacant, the ones right next to her.

"Sam, Dean, what can I get you?" asked Ellen with a warm smile. They both ordered beers and burgers. "Allison what can I get you to eat?" Ellen asked turning her attention back to Allison.

"A burger with fries and another beer," she stated noting that the beer was empty. Ellen nodded and went on her way.

After a few minutes Ellen placed her food in front of her along with another beer. Allison mumbled a thanks and bit into the burger.

"So how's Wiley," asked Ellen referring to Allison's brother.

"He's good he's spending time with his little girl right now." Wiley only hunted part time now since his girlfriend gave birth to their baby girl. Allison respected her brother's decision to stay with his family.

"Well that's good, how are you holding up without him?" Allison shrugged she was doing fine but being on the road by your self wasn't something she liked.

"You won't believe what I've got in the car." Ellen cocked an eyebrow. Allison smiled and walked out to her car. She let her dog Hunter out of the car and clipped the leather leash on him. When she walked back into the bar she heard Ellen's laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said through laughter.

"What! I figured I'm a hunter so I need a hunting dog." Hunter looked up at her and barked. The whole bar became silent.

"Have y'all never seen a dog before?" yelled Allison. The crowd went back to talking and Allison sat down on her stool and told Hunter to lie down. Hunter was a black and tan coonhound his paws were huge and when he stood up his head had reached her brothers waist, and her brother was 6'5. Allison had learned from the pound that he was used for deer hunting but was always hunting for something else. The first time she took him on a hunt they were looking for a Werewolf, he found it after five minutes in the woods.

"How in the world does help you in the hunts?" asked Ellen peering over the counter and down at the dog.

"First hunt I ever took him on he found the thing in less than five minutes in the woods." Ellen just shook her head and smiled.

"He also doesn't ride in anything but classic cars; we tried to get him into Wiley's girlfriend's car for a vet trip but he wouldn't go."

"Oh yea he's your dog alright, what does he eat and I'll get it for him."

"Steak, make it medium rare." Ellen just shook her head and went to go get the steak.

After awhile the crowd in the bar died down. It died down so much that it was just Allison and Hunter, Ellen, and the two men who had moved to a table. Hunter seeing that the two men had food trotted over to them and sat down looking intently at the food. Allison noticed that Hunter was begging at the other table. Sighing she slid off her stool and walked over to the table.

"I'm sorry is he bothering you?" she said grasping Hunter's collar.

000000

"Dean would you stop staring she's going to notice," hissed Sam looking up from his computer. Dean snapped out of his trance and looked over at Sam.

"Who's ever heard of someone using a dog," Dean said. Sam shrugged and went back to his laptop.

"What are looking for geek boy?"

"That symbol on the dogs collar and the girl necklace."

"She's wearing a necklace?" asked Dean. Sam gave him a look.

"I think we have a visitor," Sam heard Dean say. He looked up from the screen to see the large dog sitting down with his eyes on the food.

"I'm sorry is he bothering you?" a voice said. Dean looked up to see the brunet holding the dog's collar. Dean gave her a once over. Before Dean could say anything Sam interjected.

"Sam Winchester and that's my brother Dean," he said holding out his hand.

"Allison **VanCortlandt," she said shaking the brother's hands. "And I think you've already met Hunter." **Both of the boys smiled.

"Well I'm turning in I guess I'll see you guys around." She tugged at Hunters collar and left to go into the back. Sam went back to his computer but Dean look after the brunet. Something about her just made him wonder.


End file.
